slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chani/Rozmowy
Odcinek 1 ♥ Zapytał mnie, czy nie wolałabym mieszkać w trumnie. Jest naprawdę wspaniały. A. Wierz mi, ja wolałabym trumnę. +5 B. Nie martw się, to nie było przeciwko tobie. Obchodził się tak ze wszystkimi. // ♥ Pewnie. A. Idę dzisiaj wieczorem na drinka z koleżanką w studenckim barze. Może chciałabyś do nas dołączyć? +10 B. Zostawiam cię, żebyś mogła zobaczyć swój pokój. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mieć więcej szczęścia ode mnie! // ♥ Nie mów mi, że pozostajesz obojętna na widok tej twarzy. Nawet mnie przeszedł mały dreszcz, gdy weszłam do klasy, aby się zapisać. A. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz... // B. Przyznaję, że... Ma w sobie to "coś". // Odcinek 2 ♥ A. (Usiądź przy Chani.) +5 (//Melania) B. (Usiądź przy Melanii.) -5 ♥ Tak, ale wszędzie tam chodzi o studentów! A. Wcale nie napawasz mnie optymizmem, Chani. B. Masz ponadprzeciętne poczucie humoru. +5 ♥ W porządku? Zastanawiałam się, co się stało. A. Tak, tak. Wszystko gra. B. Chciał „przeprosić” za to, że tylko mnie przepytywał w klasie. +5 ♥ Po raz pierwszy nie mamy kiepskich nauczycieli, którzy absolutnie chcą nam powiedzieć o swojej przeszłości niespełnionego artysty... Uważam, że to dobrze. I on też cię lubi. A. Nie... A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób... // B. Ma w sobie coś intrygującego. // Odcinek 3 ♥ OK, nie martw się! Pogadamy o sztuce cysterskiej innym razem? Naprawdę jestem ciekawa twojej opinii na ten temat. A. Cóż... Z przyjemnością Chani, ale innym razem! Przepraszam, spieszę się. // B. Przepraszam, Chani, ale ta sztuka cysterska, to naprawdę nie jest mój konik... I serio, muszę już spadać! +5 ♥ Cóż… To nie Dimmu Borgir, ale też nieźle dają po garach. Lubię ich. A. Dimmu co?! +5 B. Akurat w przypadku Kastiela mnie to nie dziwi... Zdecydowanie jest typem, który lubi jak w muzyce „daje się po garach”, jak to ujęłaś. -5 ♥ Pójdziemy razem na koncert? A. Z przyjemnością! Właśnie nie wiedziałam jeszcze, z kim pójdę... // B. Dziękuję, ale chyba wybiorę się z kimś innym. // Odcinek 4 ♥ Czy jesteś gotowa, aby odkryć mity i niesamowite historie sztuki zabytków średniowiecza? A. O tak, nie mogę się doczekać, czekam na to. +5 B. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za twoją pomoc. // C. Muszę przyznać, że ciężko mi zrozumieć twoją fascynację tym przedmiotem. // ♥ Nie jest to skomplikowane. Zaczniemy od Roc-aux-Sorciers, to jeden z moich ulubionych. A. Byłabym zaskoczona, gdyby było inaczej. // B. A dlaczego? -5 ♥ Test: „Jaka wielka postać promowała rozwój sztuki w średniowieczu?" A. (Ludwik XIV.) -5 B. (Wercyngetoryks.) -5 C. (Karol Wielki.) // <-- dobra odp. ♥ No i jak ten test? Widziałam, że się nieźle męczyłaś. Dałaś radę? A. Szczerze, to nie mam bladego pojęcia. Zobaczymy. // B. Miałam najlepszą panią profesor, z którą mogłam powtórzyć materiał. Oczywiście, że zaliczyłam! +5 C. Myślę, że sromotnie go oblałam. // ♥ A. Haha, nie wiedziałam, że mam do czynienia z prawdziwą czarownicą. +5 B. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widzę. // C. Raczej nie wierzę w tego rodzaju przesądy, ale dlaczego nie? Jest przynajmniej oryginalny. // ♥ Ja tak powiedziałam? Tak. Pozytywne przyciąga pozytywne! Zawsze musisz myśleć pozytywnie. A. To zabawne usłyszeć coś takiego od dziewczyny, która chodzi cały czas ubrana na czarno i rozmawia ze mną o horrorach. +5 B. Masz całkowitą rację. Postaram się o tym pamiętać. // ♥ Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? A. Tak. // B. Nie. W sumie może lepiej, żebym nie wiedziała. Znając ciebie, zapewne będą to jakieś zwariowane rzeczy. // ♥ A. Niezły jest ten rektor. +5 B. Jakiś dziwny ten rektor... // ♥ Hej, cześć! A. Nie opowiedziałaś mi! Jak poszła rozmowa z rektorem? // (dalszy dialog) B. Idziemy razem na stołówkę? // ♥ Jest po prostu genialny, wiesz, że był profesorem w Międzynarodowym Instytucie Metapsychicznym! Jestem pewna, że widział rzeczy sklasyfikowane jako ściśle tajne. A. Haha, rozumiem więc, że to facet idealny? // B. Rozumiem, że macie te same, dziwne zainteresowania. +5 ♥ A. (Mam ochotę otworzyć na pierwszej stronie, żeby szybko się przyjrzeć.) B. (Schowałam notatnik i zasunęłam zamek.) // ♥ Po południu mamy zajęcia z panem Zaidi. A. Nie mogę się doczekać. // B. Jak miło, kolejne zajęcia, które uwielbiam. +5 ♥ Tak, na sushi! A. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubiłam sushi. // B. Uwielbiam! // ♥ Inne są bardziej melodyjne, ta jest szczególnie rytmiczna! A. Rytmiczna, tak, można tak powiedzieć! +5 B. Moje bębenki wybuchły. ♥ Stary film o wampirach. A. Wampiry to niezbyt moja rzecz. +5 B. Uwielbiam filmy o wampirach. ♥ A. Bardzo mi się podobało. // B. Było nieźle... Ale to nie moje klimaty muzyczne. // ♥ Potem, kiedy wyszłam, nigdzie cię nie było i wpadłam na faceta, który skomplementował moje buty, i tak po nitce do kłębka... A. Mam nadzieję, że nie miałaś przeze mnie kiepskiego wieczoru... // B. Czyżby szykowała się randka? +5 Odcinek 5 ♥ A my nie przychodzimy po to, żeby wysłuchiwać twoich opinii na ten temat. A. Dobrze powiedziane! (Puściłam oczko do Chani.) // (-10 Yeleen) B. (Puściłam oczko do Chani, ale powstrzymałam się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza.) // ♥ A. Co tam piszesz? // (dalszy dialog) B. Te „zajęcia” były dziwne, nie? // ♥ Och, ja… Szukam stroju na Hellfest, który już za kilka miesięcy! Na razie zapisuję pomysły. A. Jedziesz na Hellfest?! +5 B. Aha, OK! // ♥ Hej, dobrze się spało? A. Nie do końca, miałam dziwny sen... +5 B. Mogło być lepiej. // ♥ A. Nigdy wcześniej nie opowiadałaś mi o swojej współlokatorce. +5 B. OK, trzymam za nią kciuki. -5 ♥ A. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że to zeszyt do rysowania. -10 B. Szczerze, to podejrzałam co w nim jest... // Odcinek 6 ♥ Miła? Dla ciebie? Naprawdę? Wiem, że w sobotę pracowałaś, ale wiesz chyba, że nie wolno ci pić w miejscu pracy? A. Ale zapewniam cię, posprzątała mi nawet na biurku i powiedziała, że sprawia jej to przyjemność. // B. Sama już nie wiem, może mi się przyśniło! +5 ♥ Może mogłabym gdzieś dorzucić urbex jako formę współczesnej sztuki performance... Hmm... A. Na wieść, że już napisałaś pracę, dosłownie panikuję. // B. Świetny pomysł z tym urbexem. Będzie oryginalnie! // C. Boję się na myśl, że pójdziesz sama eksplorować opuszczone miejsca... To może być niebezpieczne. +5 ♥ Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego wieczoru. Przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdę bezcenny skarb albo ducha w nawiedzonym domu, albo... A. Albo zacznie cię śledzić psychopata z siekierą w ręku. // B. Hmm, bezcenny skarb – brzmi nieźle. Gdybym miała okazję rzucić pracę w kawiarni i pojechać na wakacje na Karaiby, nie powiedziałabym nie. // (dalszy dialog) ♥ Tak! Znajdziemy mapę, która zaprowadzi nas do skarbu ukrytego na środku Oceanu Indyjskiego. Zostaniemy piratkami i będziemy obrzydliwie bogate. A więc rozumiem, że idziesz ze mną? A. Nie wiem... Jakoś trudno mi sobie siebie wyobrazić z drewnianą nogą i opaską na oku. +5 B. To moje marzenie z dzieciństwa. Chciałam to zrobić od kiedy miałam 6 lat. -5 ♥ Rozalia: Tak, tak, chciałabym po prostu pogadać. A. Oczywiście, idę z Chani na stołówkę. Chodź z nami, tam możemy porozmawiać. // B. Chcesz pójść do parku tylko we dwie? -5 (// Rozalia) C. Hm... Spoko. Przepraszam, Chani, spotkamy się później na zajęciach. // ♥ A. Nie do końca... Nie miałyśmy ani chwili spokoju. +5 B. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, co się wcześniej stało. // ♥ Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiam się, czy iść. Może lepiej wykorzystam ten czas na przygotowania do mojej wieczornej wyprawy. Pójdę obejrzeć dom, aby upewnić się, że nikt tam nie mieszka. A. Zgoda, jak chcesz. Tylko proszę, uważaj na siebie. -5 B. Na pewno nie idziesz na zajęcia? Z tobą miną mi szybciej. // C. W porządku. Do zobaczenia później! // Odcinek 7 ♥ Tak, ale zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadzało! Dom był ogromny, zrobiłam mnóstwo zdjęć. A. Ale nie bałaś się? // B. Chciałabym kiedyś spróbować! +5 C. Podziwiam twoją odwagę. // ♥ Nie patrz na bałagan... A. Zaczekaj, niech zgadnę... Która strona jest twoja, a która twojej współlokatorki? +5 B. Podobają mi się te rośliny! // ♥ Został mi... Popatrzmy... Sok pomidorowy, wiśniowy, żurawinowy, truskawkowy lub „true blood”. Chcesz coś? A. Wow… Wszystko czerwone! // B. Może „true blood”? Co to jest? // ♥ To twoja praca magisterska? A. Cóż, nie, to tylko brudnopis, zapomniałam zabrać reszty. -10 B. T-tak, na razie tylko tyle napisałam... // Odcinek 8 ♥ Wydaje mi się, że po prostu urodziłam się w złej epoce. Wszystkie te historie o sztuce antycznej i średniowiecznej... Mam wrażenie, że słucham o jakimś fantastycznym miejscu. Trochę tak, jakby ktoś opowiadał mi historię Gondoru. A. Gondoru? // B. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś fanką Władcy Pierścienia! +5 ♥ Serio? Ma czelność zwracać się do ciebie w taki sposób? Nie daj się! A. (Odpowiedziałam, że przyjdę dzisiaj wieczorem, ale dodałam, że nie jestem pewna, czy będę mogła przyjść w pozostałe wieczory.) +5 B. (Odpowiedziałam, że zgadzam się na cały tydzień.) -5 ♥ W porządku? Co ci powiedział? A. Naciskał, bym zaczęła pisać pracę. -5 B. Próbował mnie pocieszyć. +5 C. Trochę przesadza, nie wydaje mi się, abym była aż tak do tyłu z magisterką. // ♥ Podoba ci się? A. Nie! // B. J-ja... Nie wiem! // ♥ A. Chcesz, żebyśmy zjadły razem obiad, zanim pójdę? +5 B. Skorzystam z okazji i zjem sama obiad... Muszę przemyśleć sobie różne rzeczy. // ♥ W porządku? A. Nie za bardzo... // B. Pójdę położyć się spać, naprawdę dobrze mi to zrobi. // C. Mam dzisiaj zbyt wiele spraw do załatwienia, zajmę się tym jutro. +5 ♥ Jeśli chcecie, możemy tak robić co piątek. W końcu... To nie obowiązek, ale... Mogłoby być sympatycznie. A. To jest super pomysł, Chani! // (+5 Rozalia) B. Sama nie wiem... Niektórzy lubią w piątek wyjść. // (+5 Alexy) C. Myślę, że wolę pouczyć się sama. // Odcinek 9 ♥ Ja nie jestem usatysfakcjonowana. A. Jesteś wobec siebie zbyt krytyczna. Zapewniam cię, że jest piękny. // B. Chani, musimy zorganizować ci wystawę! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ze swojego talentu! +5 C. Szkoda, chętnie popatrzyłabym na niego trochę dłużej. // ♥ Podobają mi się jej piegi! Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś miał ich tak wiele. Zawsze wygląda na nieśmiałą i zdystansowaną. Miałam ochotę ją namalować od początku roku akademickiego. A. Ta dziewczyna... podoba ci się? +5 B. To naprawdę piękny obraz! // ♥ I jak, smakuje ci? A. Hmm... To dosyć... specyficzne! Muszę się przyzwyczaić! // B. Jest strasznie słona... Wrzuciłaś solniczkę do zupy? +5 ♥ A. Ech, cóż... Trochę stawiacie mnie pod ścianą. Ja... // B. Tak, wchodźcie. Przecież nie zamienicie kawiarni w pobojowisko! // (+5 Priya) ♥ Tak właściwie... Przyszłam tutaj, bo... Jeżeli przed chwilą tak szybko sobie poszłam, to dlatego, że... A. Priya ci się podoba? B. Podobam ci się? C. Chani, wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda? Słucham. // Odcinek 10 ♥ Tak, ale to ty wszystko zorganizowałaś. Ale nie o to chodzi, dlaczego to zrobiła? A. Nie wiem... Miałam okazję spotkać jej matkę i znalazłam się w środku rodzinnej kłótni w moim pokoju. +5 B. Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba nie może się powstrzymać, aby nie przypisywać sobie zasług. Była bardzo zawiedziona, że nie brała udziału w organizacji wieczoru. -5 ♥ A. A więc, nie poszłaś sobie z powodu Priyi…? B. Chciałam ci powiedzieć... Byłam zaskoczona, że przyszłaś na galę razem z Priyą. Nie wiedziałam, że się przyjaźnicie. // C. Dobrze, myślałam, że coś było nie tak. Uspokoiłaś mnie, że to atmosfera wielkiego świata skłoniła cię do ucieczki. // D. Przez chwilę myślałam, że pokłóciłaś się z Priyą. Ona też sobie poszła bez pożegnania... // ♥ Uuu, śniłaś o mnie? Opowiadaj, ha ha. A. To zwykły sen, rozmawiałyśmy w moim pokoju, a potem... poszłaś spać do siebie. B. Śniło mi się, że powiedziałaś, że czujesz coś do Priyi. // lub +5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Powiedz mi więcej. Wiesz, że sny są często zwierciadłem naszej podświadomości? Analizowanie ich jest ciekawe! A. Nie, to wszystko! B. A potem... Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli... // lub +5 Odcinek 11 ♥ To zasługa sushi, to dla mnie świętość. A. Chyba lepiej się teraz dogadujecie z Yeleen? Referat zbliża, co? +5 B. Dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłaś. Wyjście z domu faktycznie dobrze mi zrobi. // ♥ Wyglądasz na naprawdę zmartwioną. Zachowywanie swoich problemów dla siebie nigdy niczego nie rozwiązało. A. (Wiem, że Chani nikomu nie powie...) +5 lub // B. Nie... Przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie mogę. // ♥ Kurczę... Wydaje mi się, że to prywatna impreza. A. Trudno. Chodź, pójdziemy do jednego z pokojów w akademiku. Tam też będzie nam dobrze. -5 B. Nigdy nie uda nam się wejść. // C. Spróbujmy wejść, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. +5 ♥ A. Chani… Chodź, odpuszczamy. // B. To dziwne, przecież bardzo dobrze znam stałego bywalca tego baru, pewien... Nataniel! To panu nic nie mówi? (-5 Kastiel) C. Ach, Chani, to dlatego, że podałaś nasze pseudonimy! Przepraszam, powinnyśmy być zapisane na liście jako Maria i Paulina. +5 lub // (+5 Kastiel) ♥ Wygląda jakby nudził się jak zdechły szczur i umierał z ochoty, aby z tobą porozmawiać. A. C-co? Tak sądzisz? Jesteś pewna? // B. Coś sobie ubzdurałaś. // C. Gdyby to tylko było prawdą. +5 Odcinek 13 ♥ Tja, zawsze za bardzo się martwi! A. A moi rodzice nawet nie raczyli pokazać czubka nosa! -5 B. Martwią się o swoją dziewczynkę? Małą Chani, która robi wyprawy urbexowe i inne dziwne eksperymenty? +5 C. Ma rację, że martwi się o swoją córkę. To w końcu mama! // ♥ Można by powiedzieć, że przeszła burza. A. Tak, można tak powiedzieć. // B. To częściowo dzięki tobie. // C. Gdybyś tylko wiedziała. W jeden tydzień wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy, że mam wrażenie, że minął cały rok! +5 lub // ♥ Coś mi mówi, że na tym wieczór się nie skończył. A. To szalone, jak ty to robisz?! // B. Ależ tak, wszystko skończyło się tamtego wieczoru w barze. -5 ♥ Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Priya sprawia wrażenie naprawdę dobrej osoby. A. To ci nie przeszkadza? B. Dziękuję, Chani. +5 lub // ♥ Och, cóż, no wiesz, ona ciągle tylko bierze udział w jakichś kampaniach na rzecz ochrony środowiska i gada do swoich roślin. A. Mam wrażenie, że gdy jesteśmy razem, to mówię tylko o sobie. // B. Wychodzicie gdzieś razem, poza tym, że zajmujecie wspólny pokój? +5 lub // Odcinek 14 ♥ A. W pewnym sensie to jedyny sposób, aby zobaczyć go w ciągu tygodnia, więc... doceniam te chwile. // lub +5 B. Nie za bardzo wiem, co o tym myśleć, odkąd Melania spędziła u niego wieczór. // lub +5 C. Nie, nie jestem zestresowana. Idę na te zajęcia jakby to był jakikolwiek inny wykład. ♥ Melania: To geniusz, ten profesor jest genialny! A. Ale zastanawiam się, dlaczego pan Zaidi potrzebował cię przy tym projekcie? -5 (-25 Melania) B. Tak, przyznaję że to dosyć wyjątkowy projekt. // (+5 Melania) C. To zajmie nam sporo czasu podczas ferii... ♥ T-to co innego. A. Jesteś niezwykle utalentowana i wierzę w ciebie. +5 B. Tracisz niezwykłą szansę! -5 ♥ Wszystko dobrze! A. Przemyślałaś temat...? Naprawdę myślę, że możemy wykorzystać jedną z twoich prac do projektu u pana Zaidi. -5 B. Mam nadzieję, że będę jeszcze produktywna, zaczęłam ziewać zanim tu przyszłam. // lub +5 ♥ Krótko mówiąc, zasnęłam na leżaku obok niego, a rano już go nie było. A. Nie próbowałaś go odnaleźć? // lub +5 B. Nie przypomina to historii miłosnej... Odcinek 15 ♥ A. Mocno się zbliżyłyśmy i uważam, że dobrze będzie zapraszać ją na nasze spotkania... B. Pomyślałam, że sprawiłoby jej to przyjemność. // C. Dowiedziałam się, że jest anorektyczką i chcę jej pomóc. +5 ♥ A. Ostatni raz byłam w gabinecie luster, jak miałam dwanaście lat. Ciekawa jestem, czy uda mi się poradzić sobie tak dobrze, jak wtedy. //? (+10 Amber) B. Nigdy w życiu nie byłam u wróżki na wesołym miasteczku. // lub +5 Odcinek 16 ♥ Chcesz, żebym go dla ciebie zrobiła? A. Hmm... Nie wiem, mam wątpliwości. Zamierzasz poświęcać zwierzęta i pić dziwne mikstury, żeby to zrobić? // (dalszy dialog) B. Żartujesz? Uwielbiam twoje małe, mistyczne gadżety! Tak, chcę go! +5 C. Przepraszam, ale... jestem sceptyczna wobec takich rzeczy. -5 ♥ To tylko coś w rodzaju... talizmanu! Możesz odmówić. A. Nowy naszyjnik w mojej kolekcji? Żartujesz! Dlaczego miałabym odmówić! // lub +5 B. Hmm... Przepraszam, ale jestem dość sceptyczna. Odcinek 17 ♥ A. Uznasz, że to głupie, ale... mówię sobie, że jeżeli go noszę dla ochrony, to może on sprawił, że Nataniel wyjechał... +5 B. Tak, zapomniałam go założyć dzisiaj rano. -5 C. Tak, nie założyłam go dzisiaj rano... A co? Nie powinnam go zdejmować? // ♥ Wyjaśniła mi główny wątek... I postanowiłyśmy, że przyjdziemy po ciebie, gdy skończysz zmianę. A. Dzięki, dziewczyny... Doceniam to, że o mnie pomyślałyście... +5 B. Okej, rozumiem. // Odcinek 18 ♥ Muszę już iść. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli przyjdę wcześniej. A. Tak, idź! Dasz sobie radę! +5 B. Nie zdziw się, że nasz główny wykładowca też jest w komisji! C. Zachowaj koncentrację i trzymaj kamyk przy sobie! // Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet